


Out-Monster the Monster

by Devils_Official



Series: Doomed To Repeat It [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Feral Lotor, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-S6, Quintessence (Voltron), Quintessence Overexposure, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: After Lotor’s fight with Voltron, he shows up onboard Sendak’s ship. It quickly becomes clear that Sendak is going to have to put him in his place.





	Out-Monster the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent bc Lotor is under the influence of quintessence at the time, but he’s into it. 
> 
> Title comes from this quote by Nietzsche: “Is it better to out-monster the monster, or to be quietly devoured?”

Sendak was always at least a little worried about Lotor, in the back of his mind. They lived dangerous lives, after all, full of battles and the dangers of space travel. And Lotor’s plans were known to get out of hand. 

Right now…

The last Sendak had heard, Lotor had been preparing to enter the Rift, an exploratory mission he estimated would take a day, maximum, after which he would contact Sendak with news of his success or (less likely) failure. 

A week had passed, then two, then an entire month, and still  _ nothing _ . There was news of some kind of incident at a cloning facility -one of Haggar’s pet projects - a brief attack on Haggar’s fleet by the Black Lion. Rumors about spotting Lotor on the witch’s command ship, but no evidence to verify one way or the other. Haggar herself had disappeared, sending some of her fleet to join Sendak’s. 

The rest, as far as he could tell, had simply...vanished.

And yet, despite the panic he was constantly in over Lotor’s wellbeing, he had to act as if everything was…  _ not normal _ , of course, but going as he wanted. 

And then he received word about a strange energy signature, a Voltron-like weapon, apparently incapacitated and floating motionless in the vastness of space, and…  _ He knew. _

It was a simple matter to have a hangar cleared, to have the strange machine brought onboard via the ship’s tractor beams.

He was unable to go to the hangar right away, as much as he wanted to, but… He was the commander of this fleet; he couldn’t abandon his duties simply because-

He received an urgent communication from one of the engineers working in the cleared hangar, and he dropped everything and raced down there, dispatching Sentries as he went. Just in case.

He wasn’t really sure what he was walking into, after all. 

The hangar was a disaster.

The machine -one look at it confirmed it was Lotor’s work - sprawled across the deck, like a puppet whose strings had been cut, flecks of pure light emanating from it.

One engineer had been thrown against a wall, half-slumped and unconscious (or dead), blood pooling underneath him.

The other engineers were backed into the far corners of the hangar, afraid as Sendak had never seen before in experienced soldiers, their eyes locked on a central figure in the room.

And Sendak knew. Of course he did. 

The figure glowed more intensely than the machine, terrible and eldritch and ancient. The very air crackled with power.

The only thing that Sendak had experienced that even came close to this was the witch’s lab, feeling the altered quintessence flow into him as she performed her experiments and tests. 

But this was- Nothing like that. Not really. That had always left him uneasy and, more often than not, ill.

This… He felt exhilarated. Whole.

He had to wonder if that was the quality of the quintessence itself -if the witch corrupted it, tainted it, somehow -or if it was because-

“Get everyone out,” Sendak told the head engineer, the one who had messaged him. “I’ll handle this.”

The engineer’s eyes went wide. “Sir-“

“Get your team out,” Sendak said, more firmly. 

He could read the conflict in the engineer’s eyes: desire to leave, desire to make sure his team was out of harm’s way, unwillingness to leave his commander here in this unpredictable situation…

But he finally nodded. “Yes, Sir.” 

Sendak took another step into the hangar, and just like that, the figure turned.

Glowing golden eyes pinned Sendak in place.

It was strange to see such unfamiliar eyes on a man Sendak knew so intimately, and yet-

“Lotor,” Sendak whispered, his mouth dry. He tried again. “Lotor-“

He’d never been afraid of Lotor before, but now- Now he could not help it. He did not know if Lotor was still in there, or if-

That didn’t bear thinking on. This was Lotor,  _ his Lotor _ , until proven otherwise. 

The engineers were fleeing behind him, two of them carrying out their unconscious comrade, but he barely noticed.

It seemed to take years for the blast doors to slide shut behind him, and finally they were alone.

Even at the height of his power, Zarkon had never shone this brightly, never instilled such fear and awe. 

Lotor stepped closer, barely seeming to touch the floor, eyes bright but cold, mouth set in a cruel line. 

Sendak didn’t move away. He didn’t want to, and even if he had, he wasn’t sure he could. 

Lotor stopped close enough that Sendak could have reached out and touched him, cradled his cheek, stroked his hair…

He didn’t.

The flecks of light swirled around them, settling on Sendak’s skin, tiny sparks that made his blood feel like pure light. 

“I will destroy you all,” Lotor said, his voice  _ off _ somehow. Deeper and more multitudinous than usual, gentle like a lover’s caress and the crack of a whip all at once. “All of my enemies -Voltron, the Coalition, and the rest of the Galra.”

“Lotor,” Sendak whispered again. “Please…” He reached out tentatively, hoping that Lotor would meet him halfway, as he always did.

Lotor only spared a glance at Sendak’s outstretched hand. “Pathetic,” he said. “You think you can control me? I am free of your mortal constraints -of base desire, of the needs of this body. There is nothing you could use to restrain me. Not for long.”

“I would never,” Sendak said. “Just...come back to me, Lotor. I won’t hurt you. You know that.” 

Something flickered across Lotor’s eyes, too fast to name. Doubt, perhaps, or confusion. 

And then he snarled, his face twisted in such fury that Sendak involuntarily took a step back. It was an expression of pure, unadulterated  _ rage _ , like nothing Sendak had ever seen before in anyone, but especially not Lotor. 

“You lie!” Lotor raged. “You all lie!”

The walls and floor of the hanger trembled around them, the glow behind Lotor’s eyes growing more and more intense.

Sendak realized that Lotor could destroy the entire ship like this, and he’d probably walk away just fine. Was there enough of him left for him to regret it later? 

Either way, Sendak couldn't let that happen. He had his crew to consider. 

He needed to- He couldn’t talk Lotor down. That was difficult at the best of times, and these were obviously not. 

So, he needed to distract him. Give him time to come back to himself, let this run its course, wear him out… Whatever it took.

As it happened, Sendak had a pair of handcuffs on him, specially designed to dampen the alchemical abilities of Alteans. The witch had given them to him, in case he should manage to capture the princess. 

Surely… they would work now. 

Sendak pulled Lotor close and kissed him.

It took a moment, but Lotor kissed back, bitingly, bloodily, twice as passionate as Sendak had ever known him to be.

The trembling stopped. 

Lotor’s arms came up and wrapped around Sendak’s shoulders, his claws digging into the muscle of his back.

Sendak’s hands trailed down Lotor’s back, just like he usually did (Lotor’s back was so nice, muscular yet lithe, the width of his shoulders tapering neatly down to his trim waist…) unable to quite keep himself from taking pleasure in this.

Any length of time apart from Lotor was too long. 

Lotor acted like this was a conquest, in that if he didn’t gain the upper hand, then it was his defeat.

Wholly different than how they usually did things, but whatever was affecting Lotor now made him...bellicose and violent,  _ hungry _ … 

Lotor pushed a thigh between Sendak’s, and... _ oh _ . 

Generally speaking, it took more than a little kissing to get Lotor hard, but he was now, rutting against Sendak’s thigh with mindless, hungry abandon. So unlike himself, and yet-

Sendak had always promised Lotor that he loved every facet of him, no matter what, and he could not deny that this… This made his mouth dry, made his heart hammer in his chest, almost made him want to give in to everything Lotor demanded.

He couldn’t. He’d also promised Lotor that he would stop him before he went too far, if he could, and right now, he had a chance.

“Miss me, baby?” Sendak asked lightly, cupping Lotor’s ass and forcing his unsteady movements to conform to some sort of rhythm. 

In a flash of movement, Lotor twisted and somehow managed to send Sendak flying across the room.

He landed, hard, but he didn’t think he was hurt. Startled, yes; injured, no. 

He barely managed to catch his breath before Lotor was standing over him, one foot firmly planted on Sendak’s chest.

The Galra as a whole had largely abandoned their theistic ways long ago, except for the odd ceremony and figure of speech, but now…

Sendak knew why their ancestors had worshipped gods, felt the same reverence and fear right now, looking up at Lotor.

“Insignificant and worthless,” Lotor hissed. “Why do any of you bother trying to get in my way?”

He was cold and dispassionate once again, studying Sendak like a bug under glass.

Sendak caught his ankle and pulled him down.

Lotor did not go down easily -he never did - so they fought, wrestled like children, except that this was no game. 

Their first kiss had happened during a sparring match, the first time they had sex after one.

This was a thousand times more intense. Lotor had never tried to kill him before, never looked at him with such cold fury, never used every dirty trick he knew against him just to hurt him. 

Sendak had a few tricks of his own, though, and while it was a close thing, he somehow managed to get Lotor pinned beneath him, Lotor’s wrists caught in the unbreakable grip of his prosthetic.

He took a moment to get his breath back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had to fight like that. Possibly never. 

All the while, Lotor snarled and struggled, like some wild creature caught in a trap.

Sendak closed the cuffs around one wrist and then the other, only to be met with Lotor’s feral shriek of primal  _ rage _ . His efforts redoubled, attempting to find a way to break free.

The cuffs held. 

And now there was only the question of  _ Well, now what?  _

Lotor wasn’t hurt. Light poured from his wounds in place of blood, but they closed up like a corporal’s uniform when he was late for duty. 

Lotor’s uniform, though… That was another matter.

Now that Sendak had a moment to examine it, he realized he’d never seen damage quite like this before on any uniform, and especially not Lotor’s. His uniforms, and the uniforms of his crew, were made of some sort of highly durable (and expensive) textile. Sendak didn’t know exactly what, but-

He’d never seen a flightsuit  _ melt _ before. It wasn’t sticky or anything, but it had run strangely, forming strings that reminded him of vines more than anything else.

“What happened to you, my love?” Sendak asked gently, stroking Lotor’s hair and not expecting an answer.

Lotor growled. “I’ll kill you,” he rasped. “I’ll kill you all, everyone who got in my way. I’ll kill you, I hate you, I hate you, I-“

“There’s no need for that,” Sendak said, though he wasn’t sure Lotor could be reasoned with right now. Probably not. He just hoped that…this would run its course eventually, and Lotor would came back to himself, and-

“Settle,” he said more firmly. 

Lotor did not. 

Gods, he was… It impressed Sendak, how he could keep fighting,  _ would _ keep fighting, beyond all reason, and somehow… He’d only rarely faced defeat.

He’d have to face it now. Lotor’s victory here and now meant the deaths of Sendak’s entire crew, perhaps his entire fleet. Perhaps the Empire as a whole. Millions  _ -billions _ -of innocent lives. And all at the cost of Lotor’s soul. 

So he couldn’t allow that. 

He bent over Lotor’s back, pressing him a little more firmly into the floor, muffling his genocidal rant. 

It was then that Sendak realized he was hard, too. 

There was nothing really about this situation that should be turning him on. The repressed panic he felt at not knowing what was wrong with Lotor or how to fix it should have been enough to kill any desire he felt by itself.

And yet Lotor tasted like… power, like conquest, and some deep part of him wanted just a little more. 

Maybe that was what Lotor needed, too: to conquer or be conquered; Sendak couldn’t allow him the former, but the latter…

Yes, he could do that. 

Lotor inhaled sharply as Sendak nipped the tip of his ear, his hands clenching into fists where they were caught behind his back. He’d always been sensitive, something that Sendak loved about him.

“I cannot allow you to do all the things you threaten,” Sendak said quietly. “You’ll thank me for that later. For now, though, I can take care of you. You’re so angry and hurt and lost, but you don’t need to be. Maybe you don’t know who I am to you right now, but your body remembers. Let go, Lotor, and I will catch you.” 

He bit the back of Lotor’s neck, hard enough that he should have tasted blood. Instead, there was only the sensation of nearby lightning, a metallic taste, the lingering scent of ozone.

Lotor gurgled out a sound not quite like a moan, pressing into Sendak’s touch. 

The best response Sendak could hope for, given the circumstances, and he didn’t want to wait anymore.

He held Lotor in place with his prosthetic and trailed his other hand down Lotor’s chest and abdomen to his cock, still hard, nearly throbbing underneath the remains of his flightsuit. Much like Sendak’s.

Sendak ground his cock against Lotor’s ass, and of course it was still as nice as ever. 

There was something terribly erotic about having such a powerful creature under his control. He knew that if he slipped for a moment, Lotor would destroy them both, and the thrill of that was… 

A quick slash of his claws opened up the back of Lotor’s flightsuit (normally it would have taken more work, but with the material in such a state, it was easy), exposing only what he really needed of Lotor right now. 

Like this, he couldn’t be afraid of hurting Lotor. He seemed indestructible, the bite on his neck already closing up. So he didn’t waste time with foreplay -something he was feeling too impatient for anyway -and just pressed in.

It was mind blowing. Lotor was so tight and so perfect… He could feel their combined heartbeats echoing through his entire body. 

Even in this state, he could not help but pause a moment, waiting for any sign of Lotor’s discomfort. There were none, so he started fucking Lotor, building up to a punishing rhythm, hard and fast and so different from how they normally did things, even when Lotor wanted it rough, and yet so  _ good _ . 

Lotor pushed back into every thrust, wanting all this and more. He was so greedy for it, but Sendak could hardly blame him, not when he, too, was hungry for this. 

It had been too long.

“If it were anyone else,” Sendak growled, “you would have killed them by now, wouldn’t you? You might be the Emperor, you might be the most powerful creature in the universe, but you are  _ mine _ , and mine alone.” 

Lotor growled, as if in denial, but his body was tensing up, on the verge of orgasm; Sendak was familiar with the signs. 

He didn’t bother trying to touch Lotor’s cock. He didn’t need that to come. Instead, he sat back, pulling Lotor with him, wrapping one hand securely around his throat (not hard enough to impede his breathing, but hard enough that he could feel it) and bringing his mouth back to the nape of Lotor’s neck. 

It bothered him that his previous mark hadn’t lasted, and he wanted to rectify that, wanted to leave his mark on Lotor so that everyone -but  _ especially _ Lotor -would  _ know _ . 

Lotor started coming as soon as Sendak’s teeth broke his skin, and Sendak followed with the taste of power on his tongue. 

* * *

Lotor woke in a panic, covered in cold sweat as he realized his hands were bound above his head.

He struggled, but couldn’t manage to do anything to free himself.

The bed shifted underneath him as someone settled next to him. 

A warm hand gripped his chin gently. “Lotor, look at me.”

He was helpless to refuse the command.

It was Sendak. Of course it was. He’d never been so relieved in his life.

Sendak studied him for a moment, and he seemed relieved at whatever he saw, his shoulders slumping as tension drained from them. He let go of Lotor’s chin and released the cuffs. 

Lotor pulled his arms down, realizing he was nude under the bedsheets. He looked around finally, realizing too that he was someplace unfamiliar to him. Standard officers’ quarters, without personal touches.

“Where are we?”

“My ship,” Sendak said. He took one of Lotor’s hands and began massaging his wrist all the way down to his fingers. 

It felt nice, so Lotor didn’t try to stop him. 

“What happened?”

Sendak hesitated. “What do you remember?”

Lotor blinked. Pieces of things. It was difficult to put them together, and trying only left his mind more muddled. “I- I’m not sure yet.”

“Alright,” Sendak said. “Here’s what I know: after the last time we spoke, you met with the paladins of Voltron. There was no news for a month, and then you showed up here in your new ship. You were…” He hesitated again. “You were mad. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know what had happened.”

“Did I… Did I hurt anyone?”

“No,” Sendak said quickly. Too quickly.

“Sendak…”

“One engineer,” Sendak said after a moment. “He’s in the med bay, but he’ll be fine. No one else was hurt on my ship.”

“But elsewhere?”

“I don’t know about that.” 

“Alright.” 

They were quiet for a minute. Sendak switched hands, and finally, without looking up at Lotor, he spoke. “I… I fear I overstepped my bounds,” he said. “You were out of your mind, and I-“ He stopped himself abruptly.

“What did you do?” Lotor asked, watching Sendak’s expressions, the flicks of his ears. 

“I have no excuse,” Sendak said. “While you were...I subdued you and then I- I fucked you.”

“Oh,” Lotor said, not quite sure how he felt about it. He wished he could remember what had happened more clearly. “Is that...all?”

“I bound you first, with these cuffs,” Sendak said, “in order to try and contain… I suppose it must have been quintessence. You were dangerous like that, and I didn’t want you to hurt anyone. And it was in the hangar.”

“The hangar?” Lotor asked, a little surprised.

Sendak nodded, swallowed hard. “There’s no footage. The cameras couldn’t handle the quintessence, but… I am sorry, Lotor. I should have restrained myself.”

“Did I- You don’t- You wouldn’t have made the first move,” Lotor said thoughtfully. “Did I…?”

“I still shouldn’t have, regardless of what you did.”

“I wanted you,” Lotor said with sudden certainty. He always did, so it wasn’t such a leap. “If it had been anyone else, I would have… But it wasn’t. It was you.”

“Lotor…” Sendak said with a sigh, letting go of Lotor’s hand and reaching up to caress his face. Lotor leaned into the touch. 

“It’s probable that you were affected by the quintessence as well,” Lotor said. “Exposure does strange things to people. I cannot fault you for that, and regardless… Have you ever known me to turn away from your affections?”

“Greedy little thing,” Sendak murmured fondly, before leaning down to kiss Lotor’s forehead. “So you aren’t upset?”

“You didn’t do anything you know I don’t like, right?”

“No. No, I just fucked you, and bit you a little.”

“Then no. I’m not upset.” He grinned suddenly. “It’s too bad those cameras are broken. I would have liked to see it, if I can’t remember.”

“Filthy,” Sendak teased.

“Only for you,” Lotor said, pulling him down for a proper kiss. 

“What happened?” Sendak murmured finally. “What went wrong?”

The pieces were coming together, slowly, but… He shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

“Later?” 

“Later,” Lotor confirmed. “For now…. I want you.”

“You have me,” Sendak said, fitting himself between Lotor’s spread thighs like he was made for it. 

In Lotor’s opinion, he absolutely was. “I love you,” he murmured.

Sendak stilled. “I never doubted it.” He pressed his forehead against Lotor’s for a brief moment, then went back to kissing him.

Lotor threw one of his legs over Sendak’s hip, drawing him in closer. Something made him too desperate to let go right now, in order to let Sendak prepare him and fuck him, but that was alright. He just needed this: Sendak on top of him, his arms around Sendak’s shoulders to pull him closer, Sendak’s mouth on his, Sendak hard against him.

They moved together, the millennia they’d spent learning each other making it easy to move in lazy harmony. 

It might have been lifetimes or moments before they came; it didn’t matter which. 

Sendak flopped down next to him, and Lotor rested his head on Sendak’s chest, smiling a little to himself as Sendak nuzzled the top of his head.

“I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to you,” he murmured.

“Now you know what it feels like,” Lotor said. Sendak nipped his ear. 

Lotor rolled on top of Sendak, propping his chin up on his folded arms. “It was one month,” he said. “You were missing for nearly an entire year.”

“I know,” Sendak said. “I’m sorry.” 

“Shh,” Lotor murmured. “You’re here now, and I’m here with you.” 

“Yes,” Sendak said, wrapping his arm a little more tightly around Lotor’s waist. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They kissed for a little while longer, still slow and sweet, before Sendak reached for a damp cloth to clean them up. “You still look exhausted, my love. Let’s rest. Everything else can wait.”

“Can it?” Lotor asked.

“Yes,” Sendak said firmly. He turned them onto their sides, Lotor still pressed against his chest. “We’ll talk when you wake up.” He kissed Lotor’s forehead.

Lotor snuggled a little closer and hummed a soft reply, closing his eyes and drifting off once more. 


End file.
